Little Wolves' Hideout
by hiean
Summary: Sakura's father owns large businesses not just in Tomoeda but in the whole of Japan. He only wants what's good for Sakura and what makes her happy but he thinks that she's mixing herself with the wrong crowd so he intervened in her life. What would Sakura
1. Business Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Business Plans  
  
It was New Year and three young men were walking down the sidewalk thinking deeply of their problem: money.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can put up a business!" said a guy with short navy blue hair and wears glasses.  
  
The two other guys with him stopped walking and faced their friend and stared at him.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong? We do need the money, you know and no ones gonna hire three delinquents who do not have any work experience, anyway." explained the navy blue-haired guy.  
  
"Maybe your right, but we also don't have any money to put up a business." answered the one with chestnut hair.  
  
"Well, we did still have money after that deal we have with Mr. Pride." answered the one with short black hair.  
  
"What business do you have in mind?" the boy with chestnut hair asked.  
  
The three boys stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"Bars are in nowadays." said the boy with navy blue hair.  
  
"Yeah, it would be a very big hit."  
  
"We can use the hideout as ouyr bar so that we can use the money to buy the drinks."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess we could but first we have to ask permission from Yamazaki's father. He is the owner of the place."  
  
"That's easy. I'm sure father will even help us set it up." Answered the boy with the black hair.  
  
As they walk to Yamazaki's place, they saw a parade. It was a parade to celebrate New Year. Tomoeda was a small town and many join and help in the festivities. This year, even the schools are included in the parade.  
  
They started to walk off ignoring it when something caught their eye. It was a girl with short auburn hair. She was twirling her baton like a pro. She seemed to be the lead cheerleader of Tomoeda University since she was in front.  
  
"Mmmm." said the one with short blue hair.  
  
"What do you mean by mmmm, Eriol?" asked the boy with the chestnut hair.  
  
"It is like this, Shaoran. You know that in bars, drinks are mixed together to form various flavors."  
  
"And so?" Shaoran asked while impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
"You see if that girl could teach us how to shake the battles really well and then I'm sure that our bar will really be a hit."  
  
"I think Eriol has an idea there, Shaoran. If we can ask her to help us, earning money will be a cinch."  
  
Shaoran stared hard at the girl letting his friends' advice sink in.  
  
Will he ask the girl?  
  
Will she help them?  
  
Why would she bother?  
  
Shaoran turned once more to the hopeful faces of his friends and sighed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
AN: Do you know Yamazaki's first name? If you do, please tell me. 


	2. First Impression

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
AN: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! May 2004 be fruitful for all of you!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First Impression  
  
"I know. Maybe for this summer vacation, we can take a trip somewhere romantic, somewhere were there are lots of cute boys." said a girl with shoulder-length brown hair. Her brown eyes were sparkling as she said this.  
  
"Chiharu's right. We can go on a cruise." Another girl excitedly said as she flipped her long black hair.  
  
"I don't know.. I promised my dad that I'll stay home this summer." Another girl with short auburn hair with two long bangs and dazzling emerald eyes said.  
  
"Don't be a spoilsport, Sakura." Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah. Naoko and Rika promised to join us this summer. Will you ruin our reunion?" the blacked haired girl said giving Sakura puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura! Please." Chiharu pleaded joining Tomoyo with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sakura just sweat-dropped at the silliness of her friends and finally said, "Fine. I'll come along. But may I ask a question?"  
  
"Yippee!!!" the two girls shouted as Sakura watched on.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
  
"How come you're planning early? Christmas vacation just ended, summer vacation will start by the end of March."  
  
"Hohoho!" the black haired girl laughed while the other two looked on. "Don't you know the early bird catches the worm?"  
  
"I guess. I think I understand now. Hehehe." Sakura nervously said.  
  
"When Tomoyo's mind is set on something, she really acts all weird, doesn't she?" Chiharu whispered to Sakura.  
  
"You were just like her earlier." Sakura murmured.  
  
"What did you say?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Sakura answered waving her hands in the hair. "Look! Mitsuki sensei is already up front. We should already listen."  
  
***  
  
It was already four-thirty, their classes ended an hour ago. Chiharu and Sakura were at the gate of their school waiting for Tomoyo when they noticed a limousine pulled up. A man wearing dorky glasses and braces got down and were approaching their school. He had black hair and black eyes and was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, here comes lover boy." Chiharu teased as she nudged Sakura.  
  
"Pretend we haven't seen him and go back inside." Sakura desperately said but a voice behind discouraged them.  
  
"Hi, girls. Sorry I'm late. We practiced a new song." Tomoyo explained. She was the soloist of their choir.  
  
"What's wrong? Why look so pale? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked a very confused Tomoyo faking a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Sakura's boyfriend is here again!" Chiharu said in a singsong voice stifling a giggle.  
  
Tomoyo joined in the laughter and Sakura's face turned red with anger.  
  
"Hi, Sakura." a voice behind her timidly said.  
  
Sakura turned around to face him, "Ahm, er, h-hi, Jase."  
  
"This is for you." Jase handed her the roses and the chocolate.  
  
"W-well, er, this. is so nice of you."  
  
"You already know Tomoyo and Chiharu, right?" Sakura pointed to her friends.  
  
"Hi!!!" the girls greeted still giggling.  
  
"Hi. Ahm, Sakura, can we watch a movie or do something?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Jase but we.we were going to do something." said Sakura emphasizing on the we part.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, enjoy yourself. Bye!" said Jase smiling to hide the hurt expression on his face as he headed back to his limousine. Sakura watched his retreating form with guilt.  
  
"Is that guilt I'm seeing on your face, Sakura?" teased Tomoyo.  
  
"Jase is a nice guy and I don't think he should be treated like that." Sakura sighed really feeling guilty.  
  
"It's alright, I understand what you feel." Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"He deserved that! He's a nerd!" a voice just piped in. The trio turned around and faced a young man with unruly chocolate hair and tantalizing brown eyes.  
  
"Nobody asked for your opinion,....... you jerk!" countered Sakura.  
  
"You're telling me you actually like that guy." The guy smirked.  
  
"N-n-no. But still, he's a nice guy. He doesn't need to be treated like dirt unlike you, you're a jerk! Besides who are you, anyway to say that, we don't even know you."  
  
"I'll introduce myself. I'm Syaoran, the most handsome guy in the neighborhood." 


End file.
